Orchard Springs
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Sure, Cristin may have been raised in a rich household like royalty, but when a family member dies and she is the rightful heir to a farm in Orchard Springs, she doesn't decline. Oc story. OC accepting closed.
1. Character List

**_Occupations:_**  
Waiters/Waitresses: Mae, Charlotte  
Inn owner/maid: Bill; Sam, Viana, Marina  
Postal worker: Lauren, Tom  
Doctor/Nurse: Sander, Sarah  
Musician: Tessa  
Fisher: Joshua  
Tailor: Annie, Ben  
Opposing Farm Owner/Workers: Vince; Kipp, Kane  
Pet Shop Owner: Lane  
Chef: Claire, Ross  
Artist: Lillith  
General Store Owner/Worker: Baron Ludgate; Braden, Wyatt  
Hairdresser: Luana  
Mayor: Mayor Crest  
Miner: Tom, Mason  
Blacksmith: Braden Sr.; Eddy, Crow, Rowan  
Opposing Ranch Workers: Fink, Melody, Noah  
Carpenters: Calder; Xavier, Carter  
Bar owner/worker: Lewis; Gavin, Mara

**_Characters:_**

Bachelorettes:  
Marina, 17, Inn Maid  
Sam, 17, Inn Maid  
Viana, 19, Inn Maid  
Sarah, 18, Nurse  
Mae, 18, Waitress  
Charlotte, 17, Waitress  
Annie, 16, Tailor  
Tessa, 22, Musician  
Claire, 18, Chef  
Carter, 20, Carpenter's Apprentice  
Mara, 22, Bar Worker  
Lilith, 19, Artist  
Rowan, 18, Blacksmith Apprentice  
Marin, 16, None  
Melody, 19, Ranch Worker  
Cristin, 17, MC/Farm Owner

Bachelors:  
Braden, 19, General Store Worker  
Tom, 24, Postal Worker  
Joshua, 20, Fisher  
Ben, 16, Tailor  
Fink, 21, Opposing ranch owner/seller of animals and animal products  
Gavin, 25, Bar worker  
Xavier, 19 (almost 20), Carpenter's Apprentice  
Eddy, 17, Blacksmith Apprentice  
Sander, 23, Doctor  
Lane, 19, Pet Shop Owner  
Ross, 20, Chef  
Wyatt, 19, General Store Worker  
Crow, 18, Blacksmith Apprentice  
Mason, 20, Miner  
Noah, 23, Ranch Worker  
Jax, 18, None

Normal Villagers:  
Braden Sr., 48, Blacksmith owner  
Magnolia, 47, None  
Karina, 13, None  
Bill, 62, Inn Owner  
Vincent (Vince), 38, Opposing Farm Owner  
Lauren, 36, Postal Worker  
Kane, 10, Opposing Farm Worker  
Krischelle, 10, none  
Kipp, 10, Opposing Farm Worker  
Marley, 12, None  
Baron Ludgate, 67, General Store Owner  
Luana, 15, Hairdresser  
Damien, 15, None  
Crest, 59, Mayor  
Calder, 43, Carpenter's owner  
Julie, 42, None  
Lewis, 44, None

**Tell me if I forgot anyone but I will double check. I'm going to release another Harvest Moon fic and chapter one of this later this week (probs this weekend) so yeah, thanks to everyone for the OCs and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter One: Trains and Friends

**Chapter one of Orchard Springs ahhhh yessss  
(it starts off the same way the preview but there's more to it)  
**

"Cristin?" The name slipped off her tongue effortlessly and reverberated throughout the empty hallways.  
"Cristin honey?" There it came, her name did, a second time, accompanied by 'honey', as if to appeal to her. She recognized the voice, not as her mother's, but rather as one of her maid's. Her name was Ada, and she was a sweet lady, her best friend even, but something inside her stopped her from replying. A knock sounded on the door.  
"Cristin, I'm coming in," Ada said. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, faced away from the door.  
"Ada," the girl said, as soon as the maidcame in.  
"Cristin, why did you speak out against your mother?"  
Okay, let's pause here and recap. They were in a family meeting when her mom told her that her grandpa who ran a farm died. About a month ago. Strike one. It's written in his will for Crisitn to take it over but her mother said it's not for her. Strike two. She tried to give it to Cristin's twin brother, Chris. Strike three, you're out. Cristin blew up at her. Her brother was repulsed by the proposition. He enjoys the rich lifestyle. She doesn't. No matter what, Cristin is taking over that farm.  
Back to present moment.  
"I guess it's because I hate it. Everything. I hate this lifestyle. I hate being seen as someone who can't do anything because I'm female. I want to prove them wrong. It's in the will to me, not to Chris. And he died over a month ago! I was only told now. He was like my best friend. Now he's dead and I didn't get to say goodbye because my mom sees us as too important to be seen in such a small town as Orchard Springs," She ranted.  
"I'm for it. Take over the town in Orchard Springs. Pack up, go on, after all, the train leaves tonight," Ada said handing her a ticket for the train.  
"Ada, how did you get this? Is this a trick?" Crisitn was at a loss for words.  
"All treat, no tricks. Have fun!"  
And just like that, Cristin was on the train to Orchard Springs.

* * *

The train ride had never been so boring. She still had a day left to arrive. Ada had sent her off with a ticket and an envelope. The envelope, Cristin had found, contained a phone number. After dialing it, Cristin reached her mother who gave her another number which she called. She got the Mayor of Orchard Springs. After explaining exactly who she was and what was happening, the Mayor was more than happy to accommodate for her.

* * *

"Tickets! Tickets please!" Cristin reached in her pocket and pulled out her ticket.  
"Destination?" The young train attendant asked.  
"Orchard Springs!" Cristin chirped. The attendant took the ticket and punched it, moving on to the next person.  
"Destination?" She asked.  
"Orchard Springs," A tiny voice said.  
"Ticket?"  
"I can't find it," they said.  
"No ticket, no ride."  
"But it was just here a minute ago," they said. Cristin looked over to see a ginger male.  
"Don't worry miss, he's with me," Cristin smiled. "He's very forgetful. I apologize for the trouble." The attendant lady smiled and moved on.  
"Thanks for that. My name is Xavier. What's yours?"  
"I'm Cristin."  
"What brings you to Orchard Springs? Not many people go there."  
"I'm taking over my grandpa's farm. He... uh... he died."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Why are you going?"  
"I ran away from home, honestly."  
"Same."  
"I saw an opening for a carpenter's apprentice and having some experience with carpentry, I thought I'd get the job."  
"I hope you get it," Cristin smiled.  
"Next stop, Winona Falls. After that Clover Valley. Last stop, Orchard Springs," the announcer... well, announced.  
"We got a long way to go. Let's get to know each other better," Xavier suggested. Cristin nodded.

* * *

11 exhausting hours later, another announcement came on as the train halted to a stop.  
"Orchard Springs, we've arrived at Orchard Springs!"  
Xavier lightly shook Cristin.  
"Hey, wake up." She looked at him tiredly. "We're here."

The words triggered a reaction in Cristin as she quickly sprung up.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
The pair quickly grabbed all their supplies and hurried off the train.

* * *

The train station was old and decrepit, and at the same time it looked barely used. Cristin looked around, noticing it was dark out.  
"Hey, Xavier, what's the time?"  
"It's around midnight. Let's go stop by the Town Hall."

* * *

After getting lost a couple times, the pair knocked on the Town Hall door. There were no lights on but the hours of operation were stated as 24 hours a day.  
"Coming," a voice inside called.  
The door shortly opened to reveal a pale male with green eyes and black hair.  
"Hi, I'm Damien, the Mayor Crest's Grandson. You must be Cristin."

* * *

**And it's been written. Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been sick. **


	3. Chapter Two: Breakfast and Rain

**I'm on summer break now! Whichmeans... UPDATES! AND NEW STORIES! WOW!**

**To start off summer... chapter 2 of Orchard Springs.  
(Okay maybe not to start it...)  
This! Chapter! Has! Some! Sensitive! Material! Please! Do! NOT! Be! Rude!  
**

* * *

"Yes, I am Cristin," The girl replied. The thin boy seemed really tired and barely awake.  
"Well, your hour of arrival is... a little less than convenient. I'm not allowed to give you anything for the farm. That's the mayor's job. I'm only the grandson," He rambled nervously. He gave her a weak smile.  
"Don't worry yourself none," Xavier spoke up. "I was going to stay at the inn tonight, Cristin can just stay with me and she'll stop by in the morning."  
"I don't want to be an inconvenience," Cristin mumbled.  
"It's fine, trust me," Xavier smiled.  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Damien waved to them as he closed the door. The pair waved back as they took off to the inn.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" Cristin groaned.  
"We are _not _lost!" Xavier exclaimed.  
"Yes we are."  
"Not."  
"Are."  
"Not."  
"Are!"  
"If we're lost, then why are we at the inn?" Xavier grinned. Cristin gasped.  
"You...you're such a... _dingus!" _  
"Wow, that stung. Now hurry up, we needa get a room!" Xavier grinned, whilst holding open the door. Crisitn walked in and lightly punched him in the shoulder. She made her way up to the front desk and took a deep breath of air.  
"Excuse me?" Cristin asked as a girl came out from a door behind the counter.  
"Hi there. You need a room?" She asked. She had rosy cheeks, which showed up well on her pale skin. Her hair was in a ponytail, and in the dim light it showed up as a dark bangs were swept to the side, gladly not covering her lovely chestnut brown eyes.  
Cristin nodded.  
"Just for tonight? Or will you be staying a while?"  
Xavier stepped in, with the answer of "I'm staying a while, she's only staying tonight."  
The inn worker gave a shocked look at his bluntness.  
"No! Not like that!" Cristin interjected. "We met on the train here. I'm the new farmer. My house isn't open yet and I need somewhere to stay for the night. Anyway, I'm Cristin and he's Xavier. You are?"  
"Sam, I'm the owner's daughter. Anyway, here's your room key. You'll be together in room 207. It's up the stairs over there. Thanks for choosing us! Not that you had a choice, anyway..."  
"Thanks so much Sam! See you tomorrow!" Cristin exclaimed and took off up the stairs.  
"Wait up Cristin!" Xavier yelled after her, carrying the bags.

* * *

The room was large and cozy, housing a full size bed, a couch, a small kitchen area with small dining area, a closet, and a night stand. A few lamps dotted the room. There was a large curtained window that, when opened, had a nice view of the ocean.  
"I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change in here. Unless you want the bathroom first!" Xavier said, nervousness prominent in his tone.  
"I'll use the bathroom," Cristin smiled. "I'll be out quickly."

She grabbed her bag an scurried in. She put her wavy blonde to red ombre hair into a ponytail, and undressed from her less than practical travel clothing. She pulled on a gray flowing tank top and a pair of white pajama shorts with pink and purple polka dots on them.  
She gathered her bags and opened the door. She looked out at Xavier and realized _he was changing. And she walked in on him._  
"Oh my harvest goddess! I wasn't aware you were changing!" Cristin exclaimed, embarrassed.  
"it's fine, I just don't have a shirt on," Xavier laughed nervously.  
"What's... that?" Cristin asked. "What are you wearing?"  
"It's... I hoped you wouldn't find out. It's a chest binder."  
"Why would you need that?" Cristin was raised away from the modern world, and did not understand what he had meant.  
"I'm transgender," Xavier sighed, looking away from Cristin. "If you want to leave you can..."  
"Why would I leave? You're my friend, Xavier. I don't care what you were born as, I care for you as you are now. I'm sorry my timing for leaving the bathroom was less than convenient and you had to explain. I apologize."  
"You don't... you don't hate me?" Xavier asked.  
"Of course not!"  
"That's... that's why I ran away from my home. No one accepted me. They hated me."  
"Well, this is your home now. Don't worry about not being accepted. I'm always here for you. Anyway, it's late. We should go to bed now," Cristin hugged him. She then yawned, pulling the blankets over her.  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Xavier offered. "I should take a shower and I wouldn't want to wake you up."  
"Don't be irrational. Just sleep in the bed with me. I don't give a crap," Cristin said and yawned again.  
"I wouldn't make you do that. I'll be better on the couch. Night, Cristin."  
"If you insist, Xavier. Good night."

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight came in through the window and caressed Cristin's face. She soon woke up, looking around. She soon saw the clock on the night stand. 9:37 am. She remembered where she was. The inn with Xavier. She didn't see him on the couch where he took home last night. She got up and made the bed, looking around. She wondered where he went. Maybe he ditched on her...? If almost on cue, the door opened.  
"Hiya Cristin!" Xavier walked in, carrying groceries. "You were in a really deep sleep so I went out into the town for a little. I stopped off at Ludgate's General store. I got some food, I'll make us breakfast."  
Cristin smiled at him.  
"Thank you! Is it alright if I shower?" She asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead!"

* * *

After they had sat down to eat, Xavier began initiating conversation.  
"So... My plan is to help you get situated on the farm, look for a job, and do a little more shopping," he said, taking a bite of his food.  
"First of all Xavier, this food is amazing. Second, you don't need to help me! I'll be fine!" She smiled. There was a knock at the door. Xavier got up to answer it.  
"Hello, I'm Viana, I'm the maid assigned to clean this floor," She stated. She had long blonde hair and wore what was assumed to be the uniform. She smiled. "Should I come back later?"  
"Yes please! I'll be leaving soon, so come back when you're done with all the rooms, if that's possible," Xavier said.  
"Okay," Viana said and smiled again before turning to leave.  
"That was really good, Xavier," Cristin said, putting the sink in the plate. "I should go now," she grabbed her bags. "Thanks for your hospitality, I'll drop by later!"  
They hugged goodbye and she left.  
She walked down the stairs and out of the inn to be pleasantly surprised by a drizzle of rain.

* * *

**More boring stuff but I promise the plot will pick up soon! Review please!**


End file.
